3 Sided Story
by Aquanique
Summary: Three shounen-ai couples from the 1st, 2nd and 3rd seasons. Jenrya get's raped, who'll be there to save him? CONTAINS: SHOUNEN-AI, RAPE, YAOI, MILD LANGUAGE. PAIRINGS: TAISHIRO, WALLSUKE, JENRYO, TAKARI, KENYAKO, JUKATO, SHIORI, KIDOKAWA, AND OTHERS.
1. Bring Forth Our Summer

A/N: Hey there everyone! This is my first story in and I just want to make sure if everyone will like it. I really hope you do enjoy it! I was inspired by a lot of writers here so I give a lot of credit them especially to my favorite authors and authors of soroku (KH2), taishiro (digimon), wallsuke (digimon movie 3), jenryo (digimon tamers), syaoranxsakura and other pairings you'll find in this fic and in my profile when I have time to update it later in the future.

Main Characters:

Yagami, Taichi (Age 14) – Leader of the first set of Digidestined in Digimon Adventure, Yamato's bestfriend, Koromon's partner and Hikari's older brother. He usually does more action than just think on something for too long.

Izumi, Koushiro (Age 13) – The Digidestined entitled to the crest of knowledge in the first season. Being a computer whiz kid, he thinks about things quite a lot and sometimes forgets to consider his own feelings on things. He is Motimon's partner.

Motomiya, Daisuke (Age 12) – Leader of the second set of Digidestined in Digimon 02, Chibimon's partner and Jun's younger brother. He is sometimes regarded as Taichi's reincarnation by the other Digidestined which is true but is times two the action than the thinking.

Wallace (Age 12) – He is one of the three American Digidestined in the series and Gumimon's partner. After Daisuke's last visit to America (Natsu e no Tobira), he was somewhat moved to how much Daisuke's attitude had changed and somewhat even has a liking for the said boy.

Akiyama, Ryo (Age 14) – The Legendary Tamer as regarded in Digimon Tamers and currently has Monodramon for a partner. He is usually soft and gentle but can be driven extremely strict in some circumstances (ex. When Cyberdramon got out of control). These past few days, he's been having difficulty knowing who his real friends are due to the fact that most of his friends are just fans of his except for some (ex. Jenrya, Ruki, Takato, Juri and some minor characters). After the events that happened during the tamers' stay at the Crooked Castle, his friendship with Jenrya somewhat felt more important towards others, excluding Digimon and Digital World priorities.

Ri, Jenrya/Li, Jianliang (Age 11) – The other boy who has Terriermon for a partner. He is half-Chinese, half-Japanese and is the middle child of the Li family. Just like Ryo, he can't exactly determine who his friends are due to the fact that not a lot of them notice the boy. He was lacking notice from people until Ryo first showed up to him. After those events, Ryo and Jenrya became best friends but will they stay that way for long?

Other Characters:

Matsuda, Takato (Age 13) – Leader of Digimon Tamers, Guilmon's partner, Juri's boyfriend and Jenrya's bestfriend.

Takaishi, Takeru (Age 11) – Daisuke's bestfriend, Tokomon's partner, Yamato's younger brother and Hikari's boyfriend

Yagami, Hikari (Age 11) – Taichi's younger sister, Salamon's partner and Takeru's girlfriend.

Makino, Ruki (Age 11) – Renamon's partner.

Inoue, Miyako (Age 12) – Poromon's partner, Sora and Mimi's bestfriend and Ken's girlfriend.

Hida, Iori (Age 9) – Upamon's partner and Shiuchon's unknown online buddy.

Ichijouji, Ken (Age 11) – Leafmon's partner and Miyako's boyfriend.

Tachikawa, Mimi (Age 13) – Sora and Miyako's bestfriend and Tanemon's partner.

Takenouchi, Sora (Age 14) – Mimi and Miyako's bestfriend and Yokomon's partner.

Kido, Joe (Age 15) – Has a very big crush on Mimi, and Bukamon's partner.

Ishida, Yamato (Age 14) – Taichi's bestfriend, Takeru's older brother and Tsunomon's partner.

Ri, Shiuchon/Li, Shaochung (Age 9) – Jenrya's younger sister, Lopmon's partner and Iori's unknown online buddy.

Shiota, Hirokazu (Age 13) – He is one of Takato's bestfriends but usually hangs out with Kenta. He is also Guardromon's partner.

Kitagawa, Kenta (Age 13) – He is one of Takato's bestfriends but usually hangs out with

Hirokazu. He is also MarineAngemon's partner.

Ai and Makoto (Both Age 6) – They are Shiuchon's playmates and Impmon's partners.

Kato, Juri (Age 13) – Takato's girlfriend and is usually seen with Calumon.

Minor Characters:

Michael (Age 14)

McCoy, Alice (Age 14)

Motomiya, Jun (Age 14)

Uehara, Minami (Age 11)

Urazoe, Kai (Age 14)

Ri, Jaarin (Age 14)

A/N: Forgive me for the long list; I just wanted to make everything clear before the story is told. There will be more characters added so I'll explain it on the way. The whole story will probably take place in Tokyo excluding Mimi, Michael, and Wallace, who are in America, Kai and Minami, who are in Okinawa (specifically, at Tokashiki Island), Jaarin who is in China, and Alice in London.

**WARNING!! THIS FICTION INVOLVES SHOUNEN-AI (AND MAYBE SOME YAOI, RAPE SCENES AND LANGUAGE).**

_Pairings involved: Taishiro, Jenryo, Wallsuke, Takari, Shiori, Jukato, one-sided Kainami, one-sided Kenami, one-sided Kazunami, Kidokawa, and one-sided Michaelmimi._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN THE CHARACTERS, BECAUSE IF I DID, THE PLOT OF ORIGINAL SERIES WOULD PROBABLY BE CHANGED AND THE PAIRINGS ABOVE WOULD BE STRONGLY OBSERVED.**

**3 Sided Story**

_Chapter 1: Bring Forth Our Summer_

It was near summer in Tokyo. All the students were psyched about what they planned to do in the summer. Once the bell rang, all the students exited their classrooms and proceeded to their designated lockers. Koushiro unlocked and opened his locker and was exchanging the books he had with books the he needed for the assignments this weekend.

"Yo! Koushiro, my man!"

He was surprised to hear the voice of Taichi coming from the left. For some reason, he felt his heart beating faster than usual and blushed. 'It's a good thing the locker's door covers my left' Koushiro thought as he tried to regain his normal self which he eventually did just as Taichi was there turning to face him.

"Taichi! How are you? Do you need anything?" Koushiro said at a quickened pace as if he was excited about something.

"Geez, Koushiro. You make it sound like I only talk to you if I needed something." Upon hearing this, the two suddenly burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm good." Taichi added.

"I'm guessing you probably need help with the assignments this weekend?"

"Yeah, how'd you figure that out?" Taichi tilted his head to the right with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you always ask me for help with every single assignment we have?"

"Hmmm. Am I really that predictable? Oh well! So I'll see you at my house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

With that, they bid each other goodbye and made their way for their own houses. By this time Koushiro stopped by at the second Digidestined's school.

"Koushiro! What are you doing here?" The voice of Miyako was just a few meters away from him.

"Oh! Hello Miyako! Nothing, I just wanted to drop by to see if things were going well here. My house is just a few blocks away from here."

"Oh, okay. Oh yeah, Daisuke and the others already went home, I just went back here to get my other books."

"You too, huh?"

"Tell me about it! It's like the teachers just go berserk on the last week of school. This is impossible!" Miyako yelled to the heavens hoping someone could here her up there. "Well, I'd better get going, I have a lot of homework to do." Miyako said this with a stretch and left Koushiro for home. Koushiro also left and walked straight for home.

"Man! I can't believe this!" Jenrya yelled while running towards his school almost bumping into Koushiro. Luckily, Koushiro stepped aside quickly just as he was about to get knocked over.

"What was that all about?" Koushiro asked.

"I don't know, but let's just be more careful next time." Motimon said.

Koushiro just shrugged it all off and continued to walk off.

"Jenrya, what's wrong?" Terriermon said while barely hanging on his tamer's shoulder for dear life.

"I left my books at school and I have to get them or else I'm as good as dead on the assignments."

"Momentai, Jenrya."

"Yeah, not really helping out here, Terriermon."

Just then, Jenrya bumped into someone and fell on his back.

"Ugh. Sorry." Jenrya said as he stood up dusting himself off of the dirt and checking himself for any injuries. He looked at the person who he had just bumped into.

"Hey, no problem. Just watch where you're going next time." Said boy suddenly paused while staring at the person who he had just bumped into.

'Terriermon? No way! Wallace?' Daisuke was thinking as he was quite familiar with the tamer's looks along with his Digimon.

"Yeah, I will. I'm really sorry for what happened." With this, Jenrya ran to his school as fast as he could.

"Chibimon?"

"Yes, Daisuke?" Said Digimon replied while his head popped out of Daisuke's bag.

"I thought I just saw Wallace a moment ago." Daisuke answered while still staring at the direction where Jenrya had just run to.

"You're just tired, Daisuke."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, Wallace's in America right now, so I'm sure he isn't here in Japan."

With this, Daisuke headed off for home still thinking about how much that boy looked like Wallace and that he had a Terriermon with him.

"Thank God!" Henry praised as he stretched his arms hoping to reach for the sky.

"It's good to know that you're happy now Jenrya. Now can we go home?" Terriermon said with a sigh.

"Alright." Henry simply replied. Just as he was out of the school grounds, he remembered that there was shortcut to his house through the woods behind the school. Jenrya then decided to walk through woods since it was getting late quite fast.

The woods, which the city officials decided not to be cut down, was very convenient for Jenrya seeing as just had to walk straight through to get to his house. It saves time from passing through corner by corner to get there. It came in handy once in awhile just in case if certain circumstances like this happened.

He walked the path silently. Due to the silence, Terriermon drifted to sleep which Jenrya took note of and just let the Digimon sleep on his shoulder anyway. As he was walking, he heard footsteps just behind him. Being a bit scared, Jenrya decided to look behind him and see if anyone was following him. Jenrya didn't see anyone so he just continued walking. Unlike before, this time, he heard a twig snap. Instead of looking behind him, he decided to look around him just to make sure. He felt relieved to see it was only a squirrel.

"It was just a squirrel. I can't believe I got all worked up just for a squirrel." Jenrya said trying to laugh the matter away. He continued walking despite hearing yet another twig snap. Because he neglected to check again, two arms suddenly grabbed him from behind. He was pushed to a tree on his back while Terriermon lay on the ground snoozing as something like this was happening. Jenrya tried to get away but it seems that the man had both of his wrists pinned to the tree. Jenrya couldn't do anything now but just yell and squirm.

"What do you want from me?" Jenrya demanded rather than asked. The stranger instead didn't reply and just continued with what he was doing.

Jenrya couldn't do anything but just shut his eyes and let a tear drop from his face. The stranger was apparently raping him and was sucking and nibbling on his neck. 'I feel so useless.' That was all what Jenrya could think off seeing as how useless it seemed to escape.

A/N: Guys I'm really sorry if the first chapter wasn't that appealing to you. I suddenly had a huge writer's block in me. Oh well, please R&R so that I'll have a reason to improve (if that's even possible).


	2. Savior

A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm back with the 2nd chapter to the story. Let's have a quick recap, okay? Let me see… Well, the Digidestined and the tamers are only a week away until school ends. Everyone was trouble with their homework so they decided to get help from each other. Jenrya forgot a book he needs for one assignment so he goes back to school to get it. Once he got it, he decided to use the shortcut to his house since it was getting dark. Just when Terriermon falls asleep, Jenrya gets raped by a stranger. What will he do? Who's going to help him?

**WARNING!! THIS FICTION INVOLVES SHOUNEN-AI (AND MAYBE SOME YAOI, RAPE SCENES AND LANGUAGE).**

_Pairings involved: Taishiro, Jenryo, Wallsuke, Takari, Shiori, Jukato, one-sided Kainami, one-sided Kenami, one-sided Kazunami, Kidokawa, and one-sided Michaelmimi._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN THE CHARACTERS, BECAUSE IF I DID, THE PLOT OF ORIGINAL SERIES WOULD PROBABLY BE CHANGED AND THE PAIRINGS ABOVE WOULD BE STRONGLY OBSERVED.**

**3 Sided Story**

_Chapter 2: Savior_

"Darn it! I can't sleep!" He yelled.

Apparently, Koushiro has trouble with getting some sleep this evening. He's usually stays up until this hour when he has a lot of work to be done but unlike those nights, this one does not involve the use of textbooks, papers, pencils and the like. It seems like Koushiro is still thinking about his sudden reactions with Taichi that afternoon.

'This is insane. What's wrong with me?' The redhead thought to himself. Without a doubt he decided that maybe he needed some fresh air.

"Hey, Motimon? It isn't that late yet right?" Koushiro asked turning his head to see Motimon fast asleep.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to go there alone then." Koushiro said to himself. After changing into some decent clothes fit to be worn in public, he went out of his room and his parents' permission to be out of the house for awhile.

"Okaasan? Otousan? May I please take a walk outside for awhile? I'll just grab a spare key and be back in a few minutes." Koushiro said while asking politely.

"Alright, just don't stay outside for too long." Koushiro's mother said. Her husband simply nodded to answer.

"Hai, I won't. Arigato okaasan, otousan. Ja ne!" Koushiro said while taking off and closing the door.

"Ja ne Koushiro-kun!" His mother said.

With that, both parents drifted to sleep.

Koushiro was walking under the canopy of trees above him. He walked slowly so as to not make so much noise. It's been a long time since he used this path. The last time he was here was when he found out about him being adopted and his real parents dead so he decided to run away and hide here. He could also remember Taichi being there to help him during that time.

"Okay, this isn't helping me. I guess I'd better go back now." Koushiro declared to himself and was about to turn back to the direction of his house when he heard voices.

Being the curious type he really is, he decided to move to the direction where the voices were coming from. He moved slowly but surely so as not to attract any attention. He hid behind a tree and snuck a glance to see what was happening. His eyes widened at the shock he was feeling upon seeing the site that met his eyes.

What he saw was a blue-haired teen pinned to a tree being raped by some guy dressed in black. Unlike how he usually does things before, he gave no time to think about this one. Instead, he threw a rock at the stranger so as to get him to stop whatever it is he was doing to the poor blue-haired male.

"Stop! That's not right! Get away from here or else I'm calling the police!" Koushiro demanded by yelling. The blue haired teen simply just stared at the two still trying to recover from the shock.

The man, apparently, wasn't affected by what the redhead teen had just said. Instead, he moved closer and closer to Koushiro.

"That's it! You asked for it buddy!" With that, Koushiro made a lunge forward. He tried to throw his fists at him but they weren't really that effective. Koushiro received a gut-punch for a counter. Koushiro instantly fell to the ground, covering his abdomen with his two arms as if trying to ease the pain. With the redhead down on the dirt, the man went back to his first victim.

At this point, Jenrya couldn't move. He felt as if his body had betrayed him. There was no hope for him now. The only one who was trying to save him is down and he felt even more useless because he wasn't even able to help.

Just as the man was one step away from Jenrya, he suddenly fell to the ground knocked unconscious.

"Jenrya, are you alright?" The brunette in front of him said.

Jenrya couldn't believe there was actually someone else that would save him. He winced as the brunette got closer and closer to him.

"Jen, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. It's me, Ryo." The brunette known as Ryo said.

"Ryo? What are you doing here? It's already late." Jenrya said trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Jen, it's alright. I'm here. Stop crying." Ryo said as he pulled close Jenrya to hug, trying to comfort him.

"Ryo… That guy… Please help him…" Jenrya seemed lost for words at the moment. Despite the lack of clarity in his words, Ryo seemed to understand and gently lay Jenrya on the tree. Ryo ran to the redhead to see if he was okay.

"Daijoubu desuka? Namae wa?" Ryo said while trying to wake Koushiro up.

"I-Izumi K-Koushiro desu… A-And yes, I'll be alright…" Koushiro said as he slowly stood up.

Ryo couldn't stand seeing him do things on his own with that condition, so he decided to help him up. They walked back to get Jenrya up.

"It's okay. I got it. It's not like he beat me up or anything.' Jenrya said as he stood up and picked his things from where they lay on the ground. He instantly noticed that Terriermon was missing.

"Oh no! Where's Terriermon?" Jenrya asked sounding hysterical. He was starting to panic seeing as how his partner is gone.

"Relax, Jen. He's back at my house with Monodramon." Ryo replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Damn, we need to get to the nearest house before this guy gets up and decides to come and get us." Ryo said while thinking of the nearest place to get to safety.

"My house is nearby, I'll tell you where you need to go." The redhead suggested to which both Ryo and Jenrya agreed to and made their way to Koushiro's house.

After climbing numerous flights of stairs, they managed to reach the Izumis' residence. Koushiro unlocked the door and removed their footwear and entered while Jenrya stayed behind to close the door. Soon enough, Koushiro's parents entered the room

"Koushiro! What happened? Daijoubu desuka?" His mother yelled, shocked at the site before her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine okaasan. Don't worry." Koushiro said trying to calm her down.

"There had better be an explanation for all of this." His father said.

His mother then began to take the necessary procedures in circumstances such as these. As promised, he explained to his parents what had happened earlier. After minutes of explanation, Koushiro asked his parents if Ryo and Jenrya could spend the night with him. His parents had to agree seeing as how the situation was going. With that, his mother went to another room where the futons were kept. Koushiro's father followed suit and went to Koushiro's room to help his wife with setting up the futons for Ryo and Jenrya to sleep on.

"I think it's best if you guys let your parents know about you guys staying here for the night." Koushiro declared as he showed them where the phone was.

Shortly after letting their parents know of their stay in Koushiro's house, Koushiro's parents returned to the kitchen to let them know that the futons were set and the extra clothes they will need were on Koushiro's bed.

With their task done, Koushiro's parents headed back to their own room so they could get back to sleep, leaving the male teens to thank them for it. The boys, made their way to Koushiro's room. Koushiro closed the door so that the boys could get some privacy.

"Here are some towels so that you guys can take a shower." Koushiro said as he handed the towels he dug out from his dresser over to the two. "So who's first?" Koushiro quickly added.

"Eh? What about you Koushiro? It _is_ your house." Ryo said almost jokingly.

"I don't really mind. I still have something to finish anyway. I'll leave you two to decide." Koushiro replied as he went to his computer to finish off what he started.

"That leaves us two to decide, eh, Lee-kun?" Ryo said as he smiled.

"If it's okay with you, Ryo, can I go first?" Jenrya inquired rather than replied.

"Yeah, it's alright. Go ahead."

With that, Jenrya exited the room to take a shower. Strangely, he noticed that he wasn't bringing his towel along with him so he went back to the room to get it.

"Forgot something, Lee-kun?" Ryo said as he burst laughing only to be followed by Koushiro's laughter.

"_Thanks_." Jenrya replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, grabbed the towel from Ryo and went back to get some shower.

When he got back, the towel was wrapped around his waist leaving his chest bare. His hair wasn't completely dry so his hair still seemed to glisten.

'Jen looks so _hot_! Me likey what I'm seeing… Wait, what am I saying?' Ryo thought as he blushed which nobody noticed.

"It's your turn Ryo." Jenrya said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Just right after he said thanks, he grabbed his towel and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could so that Jenrya could not see him flushed.

"Hmmm… I wonder what _that_ was all about." Koushiro said.

"I don't really know…" Jenrya said as he just shrugged.

After a few minutes, Ryo returned just like how Jenrya looked earlier. Jenrya was already wearing the clothes the Izumis' provided him with and just like how Ryo felt earlier at his appearance, he blushed but only in a darker shade of red. Luckily, no one was able to notice.

"The bathroom is all yours now Koushiro." Ryo said.

"Really? Well, that was fast. Thanks!" Koushiro exited the room with a towel and walked to the bathroom.

Now, it was only Jenrya and Ryo left inside the room.

"So how are you feeling now, Jen?" Ryo asked while getting the extra clothes on.

"I'm fine now, I guess." Jenrya said as he blushed at the site of Ryo changing.

'What's wrong with me? I've seen lots of guys change and even guys barely naked, only with their underwear on.' Jenrya thought frustrated to himself.

"Because if that guy ever hurt you, I swear to God I'll kill him." Ryo said as he turned around to see Jenrya.

'Sexy back… Damn it! I've got to stop!' Jenrya thought while still trying to fight his thoughts.

"So Ryo, why are you here? And how come Terriermon's over at your house? Will he be okay there?" Jenrya said.

"_No, Jenrya! As a matter of fact, he might even die there!_" Ryo said sarcastically.

Jenrya couldn't help but just laugh at what the brunette had just said.

"Your humor never ceases to amaze me, Ryo. Now seriously, what are you doing here?" Jenrya managed to stop laughing and ask the boy seriously this time.

'Damn, he's going to find out…'

"Well, one, I bumped into Terriermon and he said that you were in trouble so I rushed. Two, I could already see that Terriermon was exhausted from trying to get help so I offered him to stay there at my house until I get back. Finally, three, I left Monodramon in charge so they won't be causing much trouble." Ryo said hoping he would take the reasons.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Ryo." Jenrya said.

"Sure. No problem. Anything for you, Lee-kun."

'Phew! That was close… Wait, what did I just say?' Ryo thought for a second.

"Ryo? What did you just-" Jenrya was cutoff when Koushiro entered the room.

The two were practically blushing at the site of Koushiro with only a towel on his waist.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy with only a towel on?" Koushiro asked.

Everyone just laughed it off seeing as how embarrassing that was for the redhead to see them both blushing because of how he looked. After minutes of talking, introducing each other and letting each other know of their Digimons, Koushiro was already fast asleep. Jenrya couldn't sleep and Ryo noticed this.

"Jen, I know you aren't asleep yet so you might as well just spill. What's wrong?" Ryo demanded rather than asked.

"Ryo, it's just… I really have trouble sleeping, I guess…" Jenrya was again lost for words.

Ryo didn't know what to say, he was never the one for too much talk. Instead, without Jenrya noticing, he wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

"Ryo! What are you-" Jenrya was cutoff when Ryo silenced him.

"Just go to sleep." Ryo told him.

Jenrya simply just did what he was told to do. Surprisingly, he actually felt a lot more comfortable now that Ryo's arms were wrapped around him.

'Anything to be here with you, Jenrya.' Ryo thought to himself as he too was slowly falling asleep. He knows that he has a lot to explain to Jenrya but nevertheless, he just left the matter to be solved in the future because this night was special. This was the night that got him closer to Jenrya more than ever.

"Wo ai ni, Jianliang. More than you'll ever know." Ryo softly whispered trying to keep it only to himself.

With that, he fell asleep.

A/N: I hope that was enough to satisfy the readers for now. To those who aren't fond of reading long fics, sorry if it was too long and for those who find this short, well, let's just say I tend to get lost for words when trying to write long ones. Please R&R and be reminded that this is my first fic in so please take it easy on the flames if there are any. BTW, this is the longest piece of literature I wrote so far in my entire life. I feel sooo happy! . Well, I guess that's all for now. I'll work on the third chapter as soon as possible. TTFN!


	3. Infatuation

A/N: Hey there everyone! Ni hao ma? Yup, just as you figured from the previous chapter, I know a little bit of Chinese (Mandarin and Fookien) and also some Japanese. What I just said, which is Ni hao ma, means, how are you in Mandarin. I'm as good as a noob in Fookien so I'll just use Mandarin for Chinese. It _is_ China's official Chinese dialect. Anyways, I'm back with the third chapter. I'm planning to put an extra chapter (meaning, you don't have to read it but if you want to make things clear, you may do so) which I'll be discussing later in the end of the story. Looks like it's time to switch to another pair, right? Don't fret; this time, this chapter will take a glimpse of how Daisuke is doing. First, let's recap. Fortunately, Jenrya's rape was cut short when both Koushiro Izumi and Ryo Akiyama entered the scene. Unfortunately, Koushiro's attempt had failed. Just before all hope was lost for Jenrya, Ryo came and knocked the rapist unconscious. Though Koushiro's offer, they decided to spend the night at his house. After the series of events that had happened, it seems that both Jenrya and Ryo are getting closer and closer to each other. What is Ryo going to do? How is Jenrya going to respond to this?

Let's not further delay things now, then.

**WARNING!! THIS FICTION INVOLVES SHOUNEN-AI (AND MAYBE SOME YAOI, RAPE SCENES AND LANGUAGE).**

_Pairings involved: Taishiro, Jenryo, Wallsuke, Takari, Shiori, Jukato, one-sided Kainami, one-sided Kenami, one-sided Kazunami, Kidokawa, and one-sided Michaelmimi._

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I STILL DO ****NOT**** OWN SUCH CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

**3 Sided Story**

_Chapter 3: Infatuation_

That same evening, Daisuke was busy working on his assignments. Miyako had arrived earlier to give him a head start on the assignments. He surely wasn't the type of guy who's good with 'mentally challenging tasks' like Koushiro and Ken. He'd rather spend his time playing soccer than just sit here and work on tons of assignments the teachers decided to give him.

After what seemed like minutes of trying to get the rest of his assignments done, he got fed up and decided to leave the rest of it undone until morning. He retreated to his bed with Chibimon jumping up next to him shortly after.

"Daisuke, you're not going get anything done by just slacking off." The small blue and white Digimon stated.

"Don't you think I already know that, Chibimon?" Daisuke replied in a muffled tone since the front of his face practically on a pillow.

"If you say so."

With that, the Digimon retreated to Daisuke's computer.

"Daisuke." Chibimon said, breaking the momentary silence.

"Yes, Chibimon?"

"When was the last time you checked your e-mail?"

"I think about a week ago. Why?"

"Shouldn't you be e-mailing with Wallace right now?"

At that moment, Daisuke's head was raised from the pillow with his eyes wide open from the realization that had just hit him.

"Daisuke?" Chibimon asked with even bigger concern for his partner.

Daisuke, instead of replying to his Digimon's question, rushed to his computer and let it boot. As soon as the screen loaded up, he checked his e-mail to see how many messages had he received from the blonde boy in America.

"Oh shi-" Daisuke trailed off while staring at his computer in horror. He had already received 13 messages from the blonde. Some of the messages were replies from the previous ones he sent to Wallace a few weeks ago, while others were simply questions of why he hasn't been replying and threats about their friendship being ruined if he doesn't receive a reply from the burgundy haired teen anytime soon.

Being apart continentally was already one thing, but their friendship being over was something he really couldn't handle. He admits, he has something for the boy since his last trip to America. Just before he boarded the plane going back to Japan, he could've sworn Wallace was about to tell something like 'I love you' but he just gets a hug instead. There was no absolute way Wallace could possibly like him. Wallace was clearly straight to him. It was completely absurd yet somehow he couldn't help but feel like he just might have a chance with the boy.

Getting back to reality, he started typing on his keyboard the replies the blonde needed from him. To be honest, he actually enjoyed talking to the boy rather than doing anything else. There was even one time when Daisuke missed soccer practice just to wait for the blonde's reply. Of course, when the blonde soon heard about this, he scolded Daisuke for not attending his soccer practice just so he could wait for his reply. Even though his replies are worth the wait, it doesn't mean that he should never leave his room just to check on his computer for any replies.

Oh, how he really missed those times he was with him. The first one which was about Cocomon's rampage, nothing actually happened between the two. They were simply just friends but what the others didn't notice was that they were actually closer to each other than they themselves were to them. Daisuke was usually the one who gave him company during that time. After their little chat in the woods, it seemed that Daisuke had a slight crush on Wallace but after seeing him kiss Miyako and Hikari, it seems that Daisuke felt a little bit of jealousy towards the girls. Of course, they barely just met so Daisuke just let the matter fade. That was until he went back to America the following summer. This time, it involved Daisuke rejection from Hikari. He used to like Hikari before until Takeru had won her heart. He felt dreadfully crushed so he decided to go back to America and find out if he may have a chance with someone else. He was shocked to find out that Wallace had called Mimi 'cute'. Again, his jealousy had kicked but tried to keep it on low profile so as to not let anyone find out. He had to admit, he owes Nat-chan quite a lot to help him hide his feelings towards the blonde. Of course, he hadn't told her but just used her as an excuse for no one to find out. In the end, before he went back to Japan, something he had not expected happened. After everything they both gone through together, it seemed that Wallace grew rather fond of having Daisuke around but with time being their enemy, he decided to give Daisuke his e-mail address so they could stay in contact. After a few days, Daisuke eventually got an e-mail address thanks to Koushiro. With that, they've been sending e-mails to each other to keep in contact.

Daisuke was done with his part of the sending; now he just has to wait for the blondes' reply. He lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling above him, thinking of Wallace. He felt happy that Wallace was still there for him after what happened with Hikari. Actually, he no longer even regrets being rejected by her after keeping contact with Wallace through e-mail. Although, he still felt rather sad due to the fact that he couldn't see him in person and that he couldn't tell him the truth of how he actually feels for the boy. Thinking about it now, he decides that maybe it's best that the blonde doesn't know for it could ruin their friendship. Being the second digidestined of friendship, he knew that his friendship with Wallace mattered than anything else. Well, next to the priorities concerning both the Digital World and his Digimon partner anyway.

"Chibimon, are you still up?" Daisuke said finally breaking the long silence that had entered his room when he was working on his replies for Wallace.

"Mnmnn… Zzzz…" Chibimon mumbled as he was asleep.

"Hmmm… I guess not…" Daisuke softly whispered to himself so as not to disturb Chibimon in his sleep.

The silence was present in his room once again but that wasn't long until he heard a small ding-dong sound coming from his computer. That just signified that he has received a new message. He went back to his computer and checked. He opened the message and was not really that surprised to find out that it came from Wallace. He read the contents of the message.

_Daisuke, you baka, where have you been? You sure picked the wrong time to reply! Anyway, how are things there? How are you doing with Hikari? Did she find the heart to give you a chance? You know, you really deserve it. You have a perfect build, good looks and eyes that seem to pierce into someone's heart when speaking. Not to mention, you're a really good friend to have and I know that the others would be very jealous not to have you._

_-Wallace_

Daisuke highlighted the part where Wallace had complimented him of his build, looks and eyes. Reading the highlighted text once more, he felt his heart melt. Truly, this was insane but nonetheless he actually enjoys it. Wallace had just complimented him and it was more than enough for him to fall for the boy even more. Now, he really wishes that he could tell the boy how he really felt about him.

'Take it easy now, Daisuke. You wouldn't want to ruin your friendship now with him complimenting you, right?' Daisuke thought to himself as calmed down and wrote his reply for Wallace.

_First, you call me an idiot. Then, you call me a guy with a perfect build, good looks and eyes that seem to pierce into someone's heart when speaking. Who's the baka now? But anyway, thanks. I really appreciate it._

_-Daisuke_

With that he went back to his bed. He was about to lay down when he heard the same sound that came from his computer. 'That soon already? Wow, I'm impressed.' Daisuke thought to himself as he went back to his computer.

_No problem. That's what friends are for, right?_

_-Wallace_

It was short but thoughtful. Yet he felt a bit sad knowing that they're just friends and that's all they might be. Daisuke no longer felt the need to reply so he decided to turn off his computer and get some sleep. It was already late in the evening and he still had work to do on his assignments tomorrow. With that, he fell asleep hoping that he could finish the rest of his assignments tomorrow.

'We're just friends and that's all we will ever be.' His mind spoke as a teardrop had slid down of his cheeks.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm also really sorry if this one was really short. I was running out of ideas. Well, I hope this will at least satisfy your cravings. About the extra chapter, I'll try to write down Wallace's part during this time. I'll have it posted early so that I can have time to work on the next chapter. Oh yeah, before I forget, since it'll be an extra chapter, I'll be posting the next chapter along with it and I won't be doing the recap until the next chapter. That's all for now. See you guys again on the next chapter! Please R&R, okay? You can even flame me if you want. I won't mind. :)


	4. Special Chapter: The Other End

Aqua: It's been a really long time since I updated this fic. This chapter is Wallace's POV. As promised, here's the special chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys… blablabla…

**3 Sided Story**

_Special Chapter: The Other End_

Nothing new ever happens in my life. Sure, Mimi, Michael and I hang out at times but that doesn't mean I avail of their company all the time. As you've noticed, Michael and Mimi hooked up last month. Since then, they've been hanging out quite a lot. That is hanging out minus me. I always felt like a handicap whenever I'm with them anyway.

Now I stay home a lot with only Gummymon to accompany me. My parents are pretty much off on a business trip leaving me in charge of the house. My Aunt Sophie regularly checked on me on the weekends though.

One afternoon, I found myself sitting in the kitchen barely touching my spaghetti. It's kind of annoying that Gummymon feels tired during these times and decides to sleep the afternoon away. I was left with only myself to contemplate things.

I look back on the events that involved Kerpymon. I missed Cocomon, that's for sure but something else made me miss those times more though. As you've probably guessed, I miss having the digi-destined around. I'm talking about an all too familiar burgundy haired, brown eyed, olive skinned teen. For short, the one I missed is Daisuke Motomiya.

I do not even know why I miss someone like him; someone so loud, shrewd and knuckleheaded. Strangely enough, if lightning may strike me right now, I don't give a damn about what people say about him, even though what they say is partially true, I'll keep him.

Yeah, deep down inside, I have hidden these feelings for him all this time. I feared of what he may think of me if ever he knew. It could be worse though; he might never even be friends with me ever again. Only then will that be the end of the world, well, for me that is.

How absurd! Why do I have these feelings for him anyway? He's a guy! It just can't be. It's so wrong! It's so wrong yet feels so right. It's just a shame that society looks at these things in very low perspective. I don't care though; who are they to even judge? I can't really explain it but I just feel a certain attraction to Daisuke.

Now here I am, finding myself thinking of him. Why don't I just go e-mail him? Oh wait; actually, that's a good idea! Sheesh, now I'm starting to sound just like him. I laugh at that thought though.

I went in my room and checked to see if Gummymon was in there only to find out that he wasn't. I guess he's sleeping in my parents' room. I could get in trouble because of him but I don't blame him though. My parents have the most comfortable bed in the house.

I went over to my computer and turned it on. I logged in to my e-mail account and checked to see if Daisuke had sent me anything. I sent him an e-mail a few days ago asking how he was; surely enough, he replied.

_First, you call me an idiot. Then, you call me a guy with a perfect build, good looks and eyes that seem to pierce into someone's heart when speaking. Who's the baka now? But anyway, thanks. I really appreciate it._

_-Daisuke_

We've been e-mailing each other ever since after the incident with Kerpymon. Maybe I had fallen for him during those times. The time span away from him only made my feelings for him more intense. It was that time when he comforted me about Kerpymon in the woods that stimulated my feelings for him. It was only a slight admiration for him though. However, that changed when we started e-mailing each other after that.

I almost forgot to reply to him so I worked on it and sent it to him.

_No problem. That's what friends are for, right?_

_-Wallace_

I seemed lost for words at the moment. The only thing that came to my mind was to confess to him. I couldn't, I shouldn't. If I let my feelings get in the way of our friendship, our friendship would be wasted. I looked at what I had just replied to him again. It pained me so much to deny these feelings for him for the sake of our friendship.

We're just friends and that's all we will ever be. It's not fair! I long so much to be with him; to have him and to be his, if I may add. Slowly an idea crept into my mind though. If I want him, I'm going to have to work hard to get him.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Mimi's house. Gummymon was inside my backpack, struggling for air but nonetheless settled. I rang the doorbell to her house and soon the door had opened for me. I was not surprised to see Mimi and Michael though.

"Wallace! How's it going?" Michael said.

"Pretty good." I said even though it wasn't.

"Come inside Wallace." Mimi said.

With that, we were in the living room talking about things. I was again not so surprised to find Mimi and Michael sitting close together on the couch before me. Oh, how I really envied them. I wish Daisuke and I shared a moment like that.

Without a moment to lose, I made my point in coming over to Mimi's house.

"Guys, what do you say we pay a little visit to the digi-destined in Japan?" I half lied hoping that they would buy it.

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea!" Mimi agreed.

"Awesome but when will it be?" Michael asked.

"I say next week. They don't have class by then." I said remembering that Daisuke had pointed out of their upcoming summer vacation next week.

"So it's settled then. Mimi if you don't mind, you take care of our transportation in going there. Wallace, you and I will prepare the things we need. How does that sound?" Michael suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Mimi agreed.

Awesome; Daisuke, here I come! Wait, I'd better let Gummymon out now before he suffocates in there. Now I'm really starting to act like Daisuke. I laugh at that thought once more, ever so excited about our little trip next week and the chance I may have for Daisuke once there.

Aqua: Alright! Looks like Daisuke has a little surprise waiting for him next week. That's all for now guys. Thanks for reading. R&R. Flames are always welcome. :)


End file.
